Syngenesophobia
Summary: Vivid disappears from her own front yard...and may not be missing at all. (We open up on a scowling Takumi, sitting on a chair with his arms folded. Seliph is heading through the door.) Seliph Sívrit: Alright! I'm off to kick some terrorist butts! See you in a week! Vivid: Bye, Papa! (Seliph grins and waves goodbye before shutting the door. After a few minutes, Vivid turns to Takumi.) Vivid: So what are we gonna do, Mama? Takumi Kaze: Do not call me Mama. Vivid: But...Papa said- Takumi Kaze: "Papa"'s a bit of a moron. Vivid: ...c-can we go outside? Takumi Kaze: Ugh. Fine. Go outside or whatever. I'll put on a jacket. Vivid: Yay! Thanks, Mama! (She bounds out the door.) Takumi Kaze: Don't call me Mama! (He growls at the door, then goes to put on a jacket. After putting it on, he heads outside.) Takumi Kaze: Ugh, I have to deal with her for a weeeeee... (Takumi stops dead. Vivid is not on the front yard.) Takumi Kaze: Vivid? (He looks in the shed and under the benches but she is no where to be found. He quickly grabs his phone and dials Mizuno.) Mizuno Kodomo: '''Hello? '''Takumi Kaze: '''MIZUNOHELPVIVID'SGONE! ICAN'TFINDHERANYWHERE! YOUGOTTAHELPME!!!!!! '''Mizuno Kodomo: '''Calm down. Vivid's missing?! Don't go anywhere I'll some of the others up! '''Takumi Kaze: I wasn't going anywhere. (Soon a ton of their old friends search up and they all split up into different groups to look for Vivid. But they turn up with nothing. Takumi stumbles back and grips his head. How could he had let this happen? The doorbell rings and Yuzuki is standing there.) Yuzuki Kodomo: Hi, Mom. Hi, Uncle Takumi. Mizuno Kodomo: Yuzuki? What are you doing here? Everyone's out looking for Vivid, have you seen her? Yuzuki Kodomo: Yeah, and she isn't missing. Takumi Kaze: What?! Where is she? Yuzuki Kodomo: At her lesson. Mizuno Kodomo: Huh? ...Takumi, does Vivid take any lessons? Takumi Kaze: Noooo...? Mizuno Kodomo: Honey, what makes you think Vivid's at a lesson? Yuzuki Kodomo: Well...around the time Miss Kate came to pick me up for violin...I saw Vivid getting into a car with someone. So I thought... (Dead. Silence.) Mizuno Kodomo: You saw Vivid get into a car with someone this morning? (Yuzuki nods.) (Beat, then Takumi faints on the spot.) Mizuno Kodomo: I'm going to call the police. (The camera cuts to the police searching the scene. Takumi is plopped over on the couch, his face pale with worry. Suddenly his phone rings, he picks up.) Takumi Kaze: '''Hello? '''Vivid: '''Th-there was this man, and he had green hair, and he said he was your older brother and my uncle, and that he was picking me up for a visit...I-I don't know how long I have until he comes back and I have to put down the phone, he's locked me in this little room, I can't see anything, and I kept screaming but nobody can hear me...I-I'm scared, Ma- Takumi... '''Takumi Kaze: *freezes* What? (The line suddenly cuts off. Takumi realizes what really happened to Vivid. He angrily crushes his phone in his hands darts out the door. He uses his portal bracelet to open a portal.) Takumi Kaze: 'Brother, you're really going experience a world of pain! '(He steps through the portal...and ends up falling on his butt outside the house from Supernatural Disaster.) Takumi Kaze: OW! Gods-dammit, I should've...I should've expected that... (Cut to inside the house. Vivid is sitting on a tiny, dusty cot in a tiny, dusty room, trying to hold back tears. The door suddenly opens, and she gasps and looks up.) (There stands a very dishelved, very...less sane Mottomo.) Mottomo Kaze: Vivid, Vivid, Vivid...you've been a bad girl. A very, very bad girl. Vivid: Why...? Mottomo Kaze: Anyone who consorts with the disgrace...is a bad person. But maybe, after some time in my care...you can become a good girl. (Suddenly, there's a loud bang, and a thud. Cut to Takumi, outside the door, rubbing his head.) Takumi Kaze: Owwww... (He gets up, then hears footsteps, and hides in the bushes. Mottomo opens the door.) Mottomo Kaze: Who's there? (Beat, then suddenly, Takumi leaps out of the bushes and tackles Mottomo to the floor, sending them skidding into the house.) Takumi Kaze: What did you do to Vivid?! Mottomo Kaze: Oh, I'm just trying to teach her the difference between a good girl and a bad girl. Is that so wrong? Takumi Kaze: You kidnapped her! Mottomo Kaze: What's the issue? (Takumi attempts to punch him, but Mottomo easily catches his fist.) Mottomo Kaze: Oh? You're actually trying to fight? Not letting your boyfriend fight for you? Takumi Kaze: We're. Just. Friends. (Suddenly, a blast of wind sends Takumi flying off, slamming into the door.) Mottomo Kaze: Wrong move, Takumi. (Music starts up as Mottomo uses his powers to throw Takumi around like a rag doll, slamming him into the walls, floor, and ceiling repeatedly.) In my hand is the gun I hold and I am locked and loaded Coming for you I'm heading out running as fast as I can And even now I see that you're shaking too (He throws Takumi into the window, which shatters and sends glass flying everywhere. Takumi lands on the ground, bleeding heavily. Another wind kicks up and slams him into a wall.) (Tick tock I hear a tick tock start) It screams hurry or else to my racing heart (Tick tock I hear a tick tock start) And it keeps going and going no end in sight (Takumi falls to the ground. He attempts to struggle to his feet, but is quickly thrown again by another wind.) Trapped in a room that has never been warm I stretch out my hand frozen cold to the core My path has been blocked like I'm locked up to die Can no-one hear me from the outside (Mottomo blasts him again and throws him into the air. He leaps up and continuously strikes him rom different angles before kicking him to a tree, and slams him into it rapidly.) (Tick tock I hear a tick tock start) And when it stops we will meet the start of the end (Tick tock I hear a tick tock start) It's all been leading to this I'm frozen no words to speak All I can do is laugh to cope with the grief I'm frozen no words to speak All I can do is cry, the joy breaking me (Takumi blocks one of the hit with what little strength he had and head butts his brother. But Mottomo grabs him by the neck and begins choking him. Takuumi kicks him the face and falls from the tree. He lands on the ground. Mottomo floats down and begins pummeling him into the ground with a psycotic grin on his face. ) Trapped in a room that has never been warm I stretch out my hand frozen cold to the core My path has been blocked like I'm locked up to die Can no-one hear me from the outside (Takumi lies on the ground, bloody and bruised. Mottomo smugly grins at him, then turns his back to him, walking away. Takumi slowly lifts his head up, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. He then spots, a few feet away, a bow. He stares at it for a few seconds, before grabbing it and struggling to his feet.) (Tick tock tick tock start) These days full of deceiving lies (Tick tock tick tock start) The world keeps leaving me behind (Tick tock I hear a tick tock start) The sound alone is haunting me (Tick tock I hear a tick tock start) It's all been leading to this (Slowly, he aims the arrow at his brother, focusing on him and only him. He pulls back the bowstring, eyes narrowing. Then, finally, he lets it fly, and the arrow zooms towards Mottomo, who turns around in time for it to nail him in the eye.) I'm frozen no words to speak There's not a sound within this cold empty room I'm frozen no words to speak But someone breaks the door to my disbelief I'm frozen no words to speak There's not a sound within this cold empty room I'm frozen no words to speak But there is nothing I fear No not anymore! (Mottomo yanks the arrow out and flings it back at Takumi, who dodges, grabs it, restraints it, and shoots again, hitting Mottomo in the knee. He continues shooting arrows, repeatedly hitting until his brother resembles a sort of pincushion. Except with arrows.) Once again I take aim at the end And I fire breaking down every door standing in my way Stray bullets fly, the gun recoils As I cut my way through the me of yesterday I'll let the darkness live on inside me But i'll say good night to the past as I walk away Soon under the stars we will meet again (The song ends as Mottomo collapses from the injuries. Takumi stands there, breathing heavily.) Takumi Kaze: Dunno...why I did that...she could've gone to hell, for...all I...cared... (He also collapses from his wounds.) Mottomo Kaze: 'You...you think this is over?! '(Takumi slowly gets up and drags himself over to a bleeding Mottomo. He uses whatever little strength he has to grab him by the neck and slams him to the wall. Slowly choking him.) Takumi Kaze: 'It's not over until you tell me where my daughter is! '''Mottomo Kaze: '''You actually care for that little creature? '''Takumi Kaze: '''She's my daughter! And I care about her with all my heart! Now tell me where she is! '''Mottomo Kaze: '''fine!...The broom closet.... '(Takumi lets his brother go. He runs inside and karate kicks down the broom closet's door. Vivid is inside crying, she looks up and sees Takumi, she flies into his arms, crying happily.) Vivid: 'MAMA! '''Takumi Kaze: '''It's alright sweetie, I'm here now. Come let's go home. '(He opens a portal and leaves. And the screen fades black. The post-credit scenes shows Vivid happily playing in the living room while Takumi and seliph are watching TV, suddenly the doorbell rings. Takumi answers, his expression turns sour. His siblings were at the door and the screen fades black.) Category:Fan Webisodes